Hydroxy adamantane derivatives are known in the prior art as taught by Grob, et al., Helv. Chim. Acta., 1985, 68(3), pp. 760-769 and Mlinaric-Majerski et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1983, 105, p. 7389-7395 as well as Fort & Schleyer; "Adamantane: . . . ", Chem. Rev., 1984, 64, pp. 277-300.
However, the adamantane derivative having the structure: ##STR1## is a novel compound and has unexpected, unobvious, advantageous and valuable perfumery properties. These properties have hitherto been unknown with such substantivity and strength.